


Call Me Maybe

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dances in the grocery store aisle and Derek catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dylan O'Brien dancing to "Call Me Maybe" is not good for my mental health! And livx18 on tumblr wanted Sterek fic based on Stiles dancing in the store and Derek seeing him.

It’s late on a Saturday night when Stiles decides to go grocery shopping. He likes listening to his iPod while doing, in his opinion, such a menial task. It’s a nice way to block out the world, if only for a little while. He has a set playlist for this specific purpose. 

He’s just turning down the cereal aisle when “Call Me Maybe” (it’s a totally catchy song ok) comes on. He immediately starts bobbing his head to the music and mouthing the words. He does a quick scan to confirm that he’s alone on the aisle before he starts shaking his shoulders and hips.

Pretty soon he’s let go of the cart so he can move better. “I just met you and this is crazy,” Stiles is singing out loud and he doesn’t even care, waving his arms around, “but here’s my number so call me maybe.”

He keeps dancing while moving down the aisle to grab his favorite cereal. Stiles shakes his ass while reaching up to grab the Froot Loops. “And all the other boys try to chase me, but here’s my number. So call me maybe.”

Froot Loops tucked under his arm, Stiles heads back to the cart, head bobbing, arms flailing, turn here, ass shake there. “It’s hard to look right at you baby, but here’s my number. So call me maybe.”

He’s really getting into it when he dumps the cereal into the cart. “But boy you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. So call me maybe.”

Stiles ends with a final spin, arms in the air, ass sticking out. He grins and opens his eyes, only to find Derek Freaking Hale staring at him. Stiles squeaks, in a very manly way thank you very much, and drops his arms while straightening back up, pausing his music along the way.

“Um… Hey,” Stiles is sure he’s never blushed so hard.

“Hey,” Derek replies and that is so a smirk on his face.

“How long have you been standing there?” Stiles just wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“Somewhere around the first ‘all the other boys try to chase me.’” Derek’s lips are twitching like he’s trying really hard not to smile.

“Oh god,” Stiles is mortified. Derek saw almost the whole thing. “Can we just pretend this never happened? Please, don’t tell the pack! I will never live it down. You know how Jackson and Scott can be. And Erica. Oh god! She won’t ever let it go. And she’ll get Boyd and Isaac to help her torture me! And Lydia will be totally viscous in a totally unexpected and underhanded way.” And now he’s rambling. Where is that floor hole he so desperately needs?!

Derek does smile then, just a small twitch of his lips, as he steps right into Stiles’s personal space, and when did he get so close anyway?!

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Derek says, breath fanning across Stiles’s face. 

“You’re not?” Stiles tries to keep his heart rate under control. It’s not his fault the alpha is stupidly good looking, and ok maybe it’s a little bit his fault that he’s maybe crushing on the man, but really, no one could blame him.

“No, I’m not. I wouldn’t want to risk having the others ask for a repeat performance,” Derek’s face is impossibly closer.

“Why?” Stiles will swear to his dying day that his voice didn’t crack.

Derek’s hand comes up to rest at the juncture of Stiles’s neck and shoulder, fingers curling around the back of his neck. His heart skips a beat and Derek is smirking again. “Because,” Derek says as he moves his mouth to Stiles’s ear. “I don’t want anyone else seeing your ass shake like that.”

Stiles sucks in a breath as Derek pulls back enough to look him in the eyes, fingers still warm against his neck. 

“Really? And why is that?” Stiles congratulates himself on how calm he sounds, but he knows his heart beat is giving him away.

Derek gives a low chuckle, fingers toying with the hair at the base of Stiles’s neck. Stiles feels himself shudder, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Derek smirks again, obviously aware of Stiles’s reaction.

Derek straightens back up, fingers sliding away from Stiles, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Stiles sucks in another breath, trying really hard to keep his cool.

Derek’s gives him a quick once over, eyes lingering on his mouth, before returning Stiles’s gaze. “You’re the smart one. Figure it out.”

They stare at each other for a moment longer before Derek full on smiles. Stiles is temporarily dumbstruck by the sight and misses it when Derek brushes past him. He doesn’t, however, miss the hand that lightly smacks his ass.

Stiles gasps and turns, arms flailing, in time to see Derek disappear around the corner. Stiles might be high on adrenaline and more then a little aroused, but he isn’t stupid. He knows an invitation when he sees on. Abandoning his half full cart, Stiles chases after Derek.


End file.
